


Bantam

by Bec_de_Lievre



Series: Spones Drabbles [20]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Fighty McCoy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: Hay algunas cosas por las que vale la pena pelearse.





	Bantam

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bantam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664961) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



—¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?

—Nada —McCoy dijo hoscamente.

—Bones, tienes un ojo amoratado y un labio partido.

—Puede me haya metido en una pequeña pelea —murmuró.

—¿Trataste de parar una pelea?

—No exactamente. Más bien… empecé una.

—¡Bones!

—¡No ha sido culpa mía! Unos malditos imbéciles creyeron que podían llamar «monstruo mestizo de orejas puntiagudas» a Spock . ¡No iba a permitirlo!

Jim trató de ocultar su asombro.

—Bones… tú lo llamas duende de orejas puntiagudas todo el tiempo.

—Es diferente —McCoy insistió.

—¿Ah? ¿Y por qué?

McCoy sonrió.

—A él le gusta cuando yo lo hago.

**Author's Note:**

> [!] Bantam es una especie de ave de corral, y es un modo de llamar a alguien pendenciero de baja estatura.


End file.
